A Solangelo Wedding
by JemCarstairs99
Summary: After 4 years of being together Will and Nico are finally tying the knot. Now there's the scramble for the rest of the camp to make this the best wedding possible!
1. Proposal

**Hello, people of the internet! Gods, I've always wanted to say that! This is my first fan fiction, so please review. Tell me what I need to improve on, PLEASE! Before I get any homophobic comments, it says in the description that this is Solangelo. If you don't like it for that reason, please just read something else, I don't want to hear your hatemongery. That being said, I hope you enjoy this story!**

It was their fourth year anniversary when Will had proposed. Nico and Will had just finished watching a movie and were walking around Central Park., when they stopped near the water, and sat, their backs to a large maple tree.

"I've got something I want to talk to you about." Will said after a few minutes of just holding hands and watching the lake.

"What is it, Sunshine?" Nico asked. _Sunshine. It fits him perfectly, with his shaggy blond hair, blindingly bright smile, brilliant blue eyes, and warm personality._

"Angel, . . ." he started, standing up, gently tugging me up in the process, our bodies naturally turning towards each other.

 _This is it. He brought me out here just to break up with me._ _ **Great**_ _._ "Will, if you are trying to break it to me gently, don't. No big production or big speech. If you want to end it, just tell me."

"ANGEL!" Will exclaimed. "Why, in the name of Tartarus would I bring you on a date just to dump you?! Gods, I love you, but sometimes you are so dense." He went down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his back pocket. "Nico, my dark brooding Angel, I asked you out four years ago today, to officialize what we were in the weeks that followed the war with Gaia. Before being with you, I didn't know what true happiness was. I learned that watching you. Nico, I love you, and contrary to what you thought, I will always love you. Nico di Angelo, would you marry me?" Will opened the box, and in it was a golden ring of a dragon eating it's own tail.

Nico would say that it could have only have been madness caused by love that would have caused him to do what he did next. He pulled Will up by his armpits, and mashed his lips onto Will's, kissing him with abandon. They stood there for a while, kissing, when they broke apart gasping for air.

"Yes, Will. Yes." Nico stated.

Behind us came a bark, slightly louder than a ship's horn, and a familiar voice calling out: "Well, there you are! Glad I caught you guys when I did."

Nico spun around, and Will put an arm around him to steady him.

"Chiron sent a search party, Percy?"

"Yeah. We told him you guys would be awhile, but every missing camper makes him nervous. So everything went well?"

"He said yes."

"Well, congratulations. If you guys need any help, Annabeth and I are willing. Leo and Calypso said that they were willing to babysit."

"How are the twins?" Nico asked

"They're fine. They don't do much except cry yet; they're only two, but they are adorable. They have Annabeth's hair, and my eyes. Alexis and Kathrine." Percy paused, his eyes going away into the distance. He abruptly turns and calls out behind him "I'll tell Chiron you're alright. I'd come back soon though, or you may get trampled by Chiron." With that, he leaped onto Mrs. O'Leary and vanished into the shadow of a tree.

"Here," Will said picking up the box "Let me."

Nico gave Will his hand, and Will placed it on his finger. "It's beautiful." Nico told Will

"Just like you." Will replied, and he leaned in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Nico's hands found their way into Will's hair, and Will's around Nico's waist, closing what little space between their bodies. Suffice it to say that they didn't go back to camp for a while. When all was said and done, Nico shadow traveled them back to the dining pavilion which erupted in noise and light.


	2. Congratulations

**Hello again, people of the Internet! Thank you all who read my story already! I'll try to make sure that every week I have another chapter out, but I may not be able to make that happen. I really hope you like the story!**

 **Thank you Lilac and Twitter75 for posting reviews!**

 **P.S. I don't own these characters,** **although if you could give me them, I would love you forever!**

* * *

"SURPRISE!" came a collective shout from around the shocked couple.

The dining pavilion had transformed into a party area. The columns that surrounded the pavilion were covered in white Christmas lights, most of the tables had either disappeared or had been moved to the side and were covered in junk food and refreshments. The head table had been transformed into a DJ area, and Leo was taking requests for songs there. One table sported a large frosted yellow cake, with the words 'Congratulations Solangelo' written in black icing.

Everyone was there too. Piper and Jason, Percy and Annabeth, Frank and Hazel, Lou Ellen, Chiron, who was in wheelchair form, Grover and Juniper, Millie and Gleeson, Clarisse and Chris, Reyna and Rachel, Dakota and Gwen, literally everyone from both the Roman and Greek camps.

"WILL! NICO!" called Jason, who was pulling Piper through the crowd of people surrounding them.

"Piper has *pant* something *pant* she wants to *pant* you about," he told the pair, waving his had at his girlfriend, bent at the waist trying to catch his breath.

"Ummm, I am . . . I would like . . . Can I be your wedding planner?" she asked, stuttering through the sentence.

Nico turned to Will. "I mean I don't think that would be a bad idea, cause it sorta makes sense, the daughter of Aphrodite, planning a wedding. Can you think of anyone else?"

"Well, I kinda doubt anyone else would do a better job . . . and she is one of Solangelo's biggest advocates . . . Piper, I think that your hired!"

"YES!" Piper exclaimed. "Soooo, have any idea on groomsmen?"

"Piper," Nico said, looking at his watch "It's midnight, and we are at a party. I don't think that starting making preparations right now is a smart idea."

"I agree with my fiance. It is absolutely too late to make any rational and intelligent decisions."

"Piper, I also think it would be best if we let the rest of his friends talk to them. We've been hogging them for the entire time that they showed up." Jason agreed.

"Fine, but when I get up we are hashing this out! I don't care if you are half asleep, we need to prepare." Piper responded.

With a nod of their heads, Piper and Jason disappeared into the crowd.

"Congratulations!" called out a girl's voice from the sea of faces.

"I'm happy for you, Nico," called Hazel. "Will, remember what I said. If you hurt him, you don't want to know what will happen to you."

"Hazel, please don't threaten my fiance. He hasn't done anything wrong," Nico told her exasperatedly.

"Not yet. But he better know his place." Hazel responded.

"Hazel . . ."

"Also, on a slightly related note, do you have anyone in mind for groomsmen/maids?"

"We'll see if we can fit you and Frank in" Nico said.

"That's all I ask."

The rest of the conversations that they had for the rest of the evening were very similar; "Congratulations, can I be a part of your wedding?" It became so much that the son of Hades grabbed Will and shadow-traveled to the Hades cabin.

"Nico, why don't you listen to me about your Underworld-y powers? I specifically told you that twice a day is the most you should do. One day's bed rest, Doctor's orders"

"Will you be there?"

"Of course."

"Fine, though I don't know why you feel like you have to protect me."

"It's 'cause I love you."

Nico pressed a chaste kiss on Will's lips and said "I love you too. We should probably get some rest. Who knows how early Piper is going to wake up."

"Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight Sunshine."

And with that the son of Apollo left the Hades cabin and went to his own.

* * *

 **Review for cookies!**


End file.
